lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Sproul
Serena Sproul is a character originally from Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Appearance Mid-length blonde hair, Nose ring. Clothing Clothing: Death To The Pixies T-Shirt, Tartan Skirt, Purple leggings Summary She is a student at Shingleton High School. Shingleton High School Records Name: Serena Elizabeth Sproul Birth Date: 14/06/1995 Address: 22 Summer Road, Shingleton Telephone Number: 555-7934 History (Lucilla - Pilot) On the 9th of October 2012, Serena played bass in her band "Delinquent Mass" at The Dive. It was crowded. They were watched by Lucilla and Johnny. (Joshua - The Lance Brekke Blues) On the 12th of October she e-mailed her front man, Lance Brekke. She was looking forward to upcoming Battle Of The Bands competition but was worried that he might still be ill as he had been feeling unwell recently. She promised to pick him up at 6pm to take him to Rockzilla. Shortly after the Battle Of The Bands competition, Lance went missing and Joshua investigated. On Monday the 22nd of October 2012 at 8am, Joshua dialed Serena's number and pretended to be a reporter for the school newsletter wanting to talk to Serena about "Delinquent Mass" for an article on the "Battle Of The Bands" competition. After Joshua mentioned Lance's disappearance, Serena expressed worry for Lance and said that he looked "pretty shaken up" when they had picked him up that evening. She said he played badly throughout the set and she wondered if he was angry with himself for screwing up the gig. She also mentioned that he had gotten drunk after the gig and tried to pick a fight with their friend Tom, of the winning band. She said that Lance accused Tom of stealing something. Joshua: Thank you. I read in the newspaper that before he disappeared he talked about strange figure he meet at a crossroads who was supposed to have given him increased musical ability? Do you know anything about this? Is there any truth in this? Serena spoke of Lance's putting mythic things into his songs and how his sudden improvement in musical skill was probably down to having a good teacher or something. She also recalled him rambling drunkenly to her and Tom after a gig and saying how he was walking home after a night out and met a hooded man who gave him some kind of stone that magically made him a better musician. She believed the story was down to alcohol. It later transpired that Lance was murdered by Tom. (Joshua - Teenage Cannibals!) On Monday the 29th of October 2012, at lunchtime, Jamie Charboneau and Serena Sproul were in the lunch hall. Joshua listened in to Serena and Jamie's conversation. Serena and Jamie were discussing the recent murder of their friend and band mate, Lance Brekke. Inside the current "Shingleton High News" was an Obituary Serena wrote for Lance. Appearances Lucilla The Vampire Slayer Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Lance Brekke Blues Season 1 - Episode 2 - Teenage Cannibals! Category:Characters Category:NPC